Metafora
by alien2506
Summary: Yuki se da cuenta de muchas cosas mientras escribia su nueva novela, su pasado y su presente se mezclan mientras se da cuenta de lo importante que es Shuichi para el


**Metáfora: La representación de un cambio**  
Por Natalia @-- Rosa Roja  
Basada en los personajes de Maki Murakami  


  
  
_Advertencia: Si están leyendo este fic es porque saben a lo que se atienen con Gravitation y están pensando que es muy tonto poner una advertencia. Dirán "Ya sabemos que será un fic yaoi (shonen ai), a lo mejor y hasta un poco hentai" Pero para los que no saben que significan esas palabras en japonés es esta advertencia. Todo lo que dije es para decirles a ustedes que no conocen los términos que usé que si no les gustan las relaciones amorosas hombre/hombre mejor ni lo lean._   
  
  
_Ah! Otra cosa… Si no has visto la serie completa no leas el fic porque contiene datos del anime y de las OVAs._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Heme aquí escribiendo para ausentarme de la realidad nuevamente. Escribiendo para olvidar que soy el patético intento del destino por llamar un pasado que no puedo arreglar, para olvidar que el presente es un fantasma que me ronda y me rodea, pero que jamás se hace material"   
  
  
Los dedos de Yuki se detuvieron, sus ojos dorados se clavaron sobre la línea negra que parpadeaba en la pantalla de su computadora portátil al final del párrafo. Sacó un cigarrillo de su caja, lo encendió y luego de una bocanada lo colocó en el cenicero. Ardía consumiéndose a sí mismo y, por primera vez, Yuki encontró una metáfora que le quedaba muy bien. Él mismo era como ese cigarrillo, y su pasado, el fuego que lo consumía lentamente hasta dejarlo en casi nada. Volvió a tomarlo, observó la ceniza que se desprendía de él, lo probó de nuevo observando el color vivo que tomaba el fuego mientras se apresuraba a consumir el resto del tabaco dentro del papel de arroz. Yuki se apresuró a aplastar aquél fuego contra el fondo del cenicero. Lo único que quedó de aquél intento de llama era una estela de humo espeso. El rubio escritor se vio a si mismo en el cigarrillo muerto, a pesar de haber apagado la llama, ésta había dejado atrás su recuerdo en forma de un hilo gris que se elevaba perdiéndose antes de acariciar el techo. Su pasado lo seguiría aún después de haberlo dejado atrás.   
  
  
- Ni aún apagándote te vas completamente… - susurró el escritor entristecido por sus pensamientos.   
  
  
Se levantó de su asiento quebrantando el silencio con el ruido sordo de su camisa de seda púrpura frotando su pantalón negro. En absoluta calma se dirigió a la ventana a observar las luces de la ciudad, pero mas que nada, a evocar el pasado y empezar a consumirse como lo había hecho su cigarro en el cenicero. Paseó por todos aquellos recuerdos en los que había compartido tanto junto a su sensei, junto al verdadero Yuki. Se recordó a sí mismo, pequeño, inocente, lleno de ilusiones, de ganas de vivir, confiado… sobre todo confiado. El escritor bajó la mirada suspirando, las lágrimas deseaban brotar y correr por sus mejillas, pero él las retuvo, no deseaba llorar más. Recargó su frente contra el cristal, encontrándolo consoladoramente frío. Su mano acarició su reflejo distorsionado por la perspectiva. Frente a él estaban los restos del muchacho enamorado del sensei de mirada amable. Bajo su mano quedaban los restos del niño que se había transformado en un adulto de sentimientos herméticos, sin embargo ese pequeño aún vivía en él, aún amaba al hombre que lo había traicionado y que, sin embargo, no odiaba. La ira se encendió en Yuki al ver a ese niño que le impedía dejar todo en el pasado, a ese pequeño que se aferraba a culparse por la muerte de aquél cerdo que lo había dañado mucho más allá del cuerpo.   
  
  
- Debí haber sido yo y no tú, sensei… - repitió aquellas palabras que habían tronado en su mente durante seis años.   
  
  
Despegó la frente del cristal observando aún su reflejo, demasiado inmerso en sus recuerdos y en el odio que sentía por el muchacho que no lo dejaba vivir en paz, que lo seguía atormentando. El joven Eiri se había vuelto para él la estela de humo que fungía como recuerdo del fuego que lo consumía. Sus puños se cerraron furiosos, porque por primera vez, ahí frente al cristal pudo distinguir el antes y el después, pudo distinguir aquello que tanto dolor le causaba.   
  
  
- Debí haber muerto yo… - le dijo la imagen en el cristal.   
  
  
Yuki no pudo contenerse más, no soportaba esos ojos esperanzados, esa sonrisa tierna y llena del amor que le tenía a su sensei. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese niño estúpido, y odiaba al hombre que, con su traición, le había arrancado el alma y había dejado cicatrices tan profundas que aún dolían.   
  
  
- … no debiste morir, sensei… lo siento… - el eco atravesó sus oídos.   
  
  
- ¡No! ¡Tú debías morir! ¡Fuiste un ser asqueroso! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Ya dejame en paz! – gritó Yuki golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al niño que lo miraba en la ventana.   
  
  
Los vidrios se esparcieron en todas direcciones, bañados en la sangre que brotaba de los recuerdos, del pasado con el que estaba acabando, y con la de él mismo. Tomó uno de los cristales entre sus manos provocándose cortadas diminutas, sus dedos derramaban sangre sobre la alfombra y sobre su ropa. Ya no había nada en aquellos trozos. Él ya se había ido.   
  
  
Yuki sacó otro cigarrillo y lo observó, tomó el resto de la cajetilla saliendo al balcón. Sonriendo sinceramente abrió la pequeña caja verde y vació su contenido al precipicio. Sus dedos aun sangrantes dejaron caer también la caja. Era como desembarazarse de una carga pesada, al menos por unos momentos. Él bien sabía que Yuki Kitazawa siempre formaría parte de su pasado y sentiría su presencia aún en el presente.   
  
  
- ¡¡Estoy en casa!!   
  
  
Yuki se giró hacia la puerta, con el corazón retumbando en su pecho esperó con ansias ver a su molesto inquilino y amante. El hermoso niño no tardó en aparecer con la misma sonrisa franca que Yuki podía ver aún en la oscuridad de la habitación donde la única luz provenía de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.   
  
  
- ¿Yuki? ¿Estás escribiendo? – el vocalista de la banda Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, se asomó buscando a su amado escritor sin encontrar rastros de él.   
  
  
Shuichi se acercó a la computadora descubriendo el nuevo libro de Yuki. Creyendo que no había nadie en la habitación se acercó a leer lo que llevaba escrito. El rubio jamás lo había dejado leer sus novelas antes de estar terminadas. Yuki se acercó sigilosamente hacia el cantante atrapándolo por la cintura y callando su sorpresa con un largo y cálido beso, seguido de un abrazo muy fuerte. Shuichi trató de hacer una pregunta pero se ahogó en los labios del escritor que parecía que lo probaba por primera vez. La manera en que sus manos recorrían el menudo cuerpo del cantante y la forma en que sus labios atacaban su cuello y su boca, le daban la impresión de que lo deseaba. Los ojos de Shuichi se agrandaron ante la sorpresa de su hallazgo. ¿Yuki lo deseaba? El escritor detuvo su exploración sin dejar de abrazarlo. Shuichi se dio cuenta que las manos de su amante así como su puño izquierdo estaban llenos de sangre y una ráfaga de viento le avisó de la ventana rota. No le tomó mas de diez segundos adivinar lo que había ocurrido.   
  
  
- ¡¡Yuki!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – el chico se habría seguido con las preguntas de no ser porque Yuki colocó un dedo sobre sus labios obligándolo a callar.   
  
  
- Dime algo, Shuichi. – sus ojos dorados se clavaron pesadamente sobre los ojos violeta del cantante, intimidándolo, provocándole terror de las palabras que pudiera pronunciar. – ¿Me amas?   
  
  
- ¡Claro que te amo! Ahora dime, ¿¡qué te pasó!? – exigió saber el muchacho.   
  
  
Yuki sonrió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de Shuichi. Lo miraba con una ternura que contrastaba demasiado con la ferocidad que siempre mostraban sus ojos. Yuki acarició el rostro de su niño, lo recorría por primera vez con aquella sensación de alivio, quería amarlo ahora que su alma había alejado el pasado, quería amarlo con esa inocencia de antaño, con esa pasión y ese desenfreno, quería que la noche los encontrara abrazados antes de que ese fantasma horrible volviera a él. Las manos de escritor se posaron en la cintura del joven atrayéndolo a sus labios, invitándolo a un beso irracionalmente tierno. Shuichi no sabía lo que ocurría, estaba asustado por la sangre seca en las manos de Yuki, asustado por el comportamiento de su amado de mirada dorada, no sabía qué pensar o hacer así que se entregó a las caricias que le regalaba su amante.   
  
  
Yuki desabotonó uno a uno los botones rojos de la camisa estampada que llevaba puesta el vocalista de Bad Luck, forcejeando entre la ternura y la pasión arañó la espalda del muchacho provocándole una inesperada explosión de deseo. Shuichi, más hábil en el arte de quitarle la ropa, se deshizo de la camisa púrpura y recorrió los pectorales de Yuki con el deseo que había encendido la pasión del joven rubio. Yuki detuvo sus caricias y lo miró nuevamente con aquella mirada salvaje.   
  
  
- ¿En verdad me amas, Shuichi?   
  
  
En su voz había la amenaza con la que siempre se expresaba, pero también había miedo, el temor a ser rechazado. Shuichi no podía entender cómo era que Yuki Eiri, coqueto, conocedor de sus encantos y capaz de conquistar a quien quisiera, tuviera miedo de ser rechazado. Ante esta premisa, Shuu tomó el rostro de Yuki, acariciándolo con la misma ternura de siempre pero mirándolo con la comprensión que nunca nadie le había dado al escritor.   
  
  
- Yuki, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me lo creas? Te amo. Eres todo lo que quiero, lo único que más amo además de cantar. Sin ti, mi música no tendría sentido. No te amo por el dinero, ni por el sexo. El que seas rico o buen amante no me hace amarte más. Lo que verdaderamente me hace amarte es saber que pase lo que pase mi Yuki siempre está ahí para salvarme, aún con esa mirada fría y ese desdén con el que me trata, siempre sé que puedo volver derrotado y refugiarme en sus brazos. Aunque no me digas que me amas, aunque no me digas que te preocupas por mi, sé que sí lo haces, y por eso te amo. – respiró hondamente y le dedicó su sonrisa más cálida y encantadora.   
  
  
El escritor lo observó sin expresión en su rostro y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la habitación. Shuichi lo siguió con la sensación de que había exagerado su respuesta y había echado a perder la mejor noche de su vida. Al entrar en la habitación vio a Yuki sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando la nada. Shuichi se acercó a él apenado. Yuki temblaba es pies a cabeza y tenía los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas. El cantante se arrodilló frente a él inseguro de si el temblor se debía al daño que se había causado o a algo más.   
  
  
- ¡Yuki! ¿Qué tienes? Déjame ver tus manos.   
  
  
Shuichi tomó las manos del escritor y las observó con la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle por la ventana de la habitación. Desesperado, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de las manos de Yuki explorándolas en busca de restos de vidrio. Yuki apartó sus manos de las de Shuichi y con ellas lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido, tranquilo y cariñoso.   
  
  
- Yuki… - susurró Shuichi incapaz de reaccionar.   
  
  
Suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible Yuki jaló a Shuichi hacia la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo ni un instante. El vocalista se entregó al abrazo protector que le regalaba su amante totalmente agradecido por aquella muestra de amor que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Yuki se quitó la camisa e hizo lo mismo con la de Shuu. Recostó a su pequeño cantante sin talento, besándolo delicadamente en los labios, bajando por el cuello, depositando caricias sobre el pecho y el vientre de Shuichi. Los besos se repartieron como margaritas en primavera por todo el rostro de Shuichi quien no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo pero de igual manera se entregaba al momento. De pronto sentimientos líquidos cayeron sobre su rostro, ante su mirada atónita halló al rubio escritor con sus ojos dorados completamente empañados. Su pecho se preparó para exhalar una pregunta cuando Yuki posó sus labios besándolo tranquilamente.   
  
  
- No me preguntes nada… por favor. – susurró suplicante el escritor.   
  
  
Shuichi relajó su expresión y le hizo entender a su amado que no preguntaría nada con una mirada y un beso. Sus cuerpos se besaron más allá de los poros, más allá de la carne y los sentimientos, se unieron en el beso eterno que se entregan las almas que se aman y que se complementan. Por primera vez Yuki se entregó totalmente, aprovechó que su pasado no lo condenaba para entregar la pureza de su alma, pero sobre todo de su amor. Shuichi abrazaba la almohada mientras sentía el cuerpo de Yuki sobre el suyo, podía sentir el corazón de su poeta derritiéndose sobre él, podía percibir todo el hielo que se esfumaba de su ser y se volvía amor puro regado sobre su espalda en forma de pequeñas gotas de sudor. De pronto el éxtasis al que estaba por llegar quedó suspendido en la habitación cuando Yuki lo hizo girar y mirarlo a los ojos.   
  
  
- Shuichi… te amo.   
  
  
La respuesta fue un beso donde sus lenguas intercambiaron votos de amor y se juraron volver las almas de sus dueños una sola, de unirlos al grado que no existiera una sola barrera que no pudieran traspasar.   
  
  
La noche tildó la habitación con sus matices negros hasta que la mañana llegó tiñendo la oscuridad con anaranjados vivos. La habitación estaba en completa tranquilidad, no se escuchaba un ruido, excepto por la rítmica respiración de Shuichi. Yuki estaba despierto observándolo con esos ojos a los que había vuelto el pasado, amarrándolo más fuerte que antes pero con un agujero enorme: Yuki había podido darse cuenta de que podía amar y hacerlo con toda la intensidad a pesar de las heridas inflingidas en el pasado. Acarició el rostro de su dulce niño admirándolo mientras la mañana alumbraba más insistentemente la habitación.   
  
  
- Mi Shuu-chan… - susurró.   
  
  
Yuki apartó la mano del rostro del cantante atemorizado, como si el muchacho fuera un objeto dañino. El cantante dormía plácidamente inconsciente del susto que acababa de ocasionarle a su amante. Yuki escudriñó sus facciones, su cuerpo reposando bajo las sábanas, como temiendo encontrar un monstruo. Saliendo de su asombro analizó sus palabras… lo había llamado 'suyo'. Yuki sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Realmente Shuichi le pertenecía, no como un juguete, sino como la persona que había cautivado su alma.   
  
  
- Buenos días, Yuki. – dijo con voz todavía adormilada el niño de ojos morados mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su compañero.   
  
  
La respuesta de Yuki fue levantarse de la cama y tomar su ropa. Le dirigió una fría mirada a Shuichi mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Shuichi se incorporó en la cama observándolo alejarse.   
  
  
- Ya regresó el viejo Yuki. – suspiró resignadamente.   
  
  
En el baño, Yuki abrió la llave de la regadera, observó correr el agua, salir y precipitarse vertiginosamente en el suelo. Otra metáfora, pensó Yuki. Esta vez se encontró reflejado en el agua que salía a presión y se estrellaba violentamente en los azulejos negros para después arrastrarse lastimosamente hasta el desagüe. Él mismo se había tornado así: limpio y claro la noche anterior y ahora, llegada la mañana, se precipitaba al pasado, a ensuciarse de nuevo con la sangre que vertió seis años atrás. ¿Por qué tenía que volver al pasado si ya lo había superado la noche anterior? Yuki sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar a la regadera. El agua había comenzado a lamer su cuerpo cuando sintió un par de manos acariciando los músculos de su pecho, seguido por la calidez de otro cuerpo desnudo presionándose contra el suyo.   
  
  
- ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? – oyó la voz de Shuichi en su oído.   
  
  
Yuki se giró totalmente sorprendido y enojado por la invasión de Shuichi.   
  
  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó al tiempo que Shuu-chan salía volando del baño envuelto en una diminuta toalla.   
  
  
- ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Por favor! – gritaba suplicante Shuichi golpeando la puerta y tratando de abrirla. – No seas malo, Yuki. ¡Déjame bañar contigo!   
  
  
Yuki escuchó el llanto en el que estalló su pequeño niño sin talento, recargó la espalda contra la puerta sonriendo. Shuichi era tan suyo y lo amaba tanto, incluso amaba esos berrinches y esas explosiones hiperactivas. Meneó la cabeza aún sonriendo, definitivamente Shuichi había venido a marcar una enorme diferencia en su vida. Entró en el agua nuevamente, esta vez para lavar la sangre que habían dejado los recuerdos. No podía cambiar con Shuichi de la noche a la mañana, pero definitivamente aprendería a entregársele de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior.   
  
  
- ¡¡YUKIIIIII!! - Shuichi seguía golpeando la puerta mientras lloraba a mares.   
  
  
Yuki tomó el jabón mientras tarareaba una canción que conocía muy bien.   
  
  
- _Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_ [traducción: Por favor no llores imitando la soledad, cortando el espacio con doble remordimiento, hazme brillar fragmentos de mi roto corazon, una radiacion que sobrepasa la esperanza]   
  
  
Él la conocía muy bien, él la había escrito para su niño, su Shuichi.   
  
  


**FIN**

  
  
  
**Nota:** Corregi esta ultima parte de la cancion pues amablemente se encargaron de decirme que tenia un error, lo siento ^^; Ahora si, es la cancion que canto Nittle Grasper en el show casi al final de la parte 2 de la OVA ^.^ Antes de que Shuichi se subiera a cantar In the Moonlight (y si, ya se que tambien canto esta SI vi el anime aunque no lo parezca) La cancion se llama, por cierto, Shining Collection. 


End file.
